Faultlines
by peace-and-war
Summary: The rewrite of Change Me. Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven, with the world changing prophecy on her shoulders. Follow her life through Hogwarts and her ascension to the Dark side. However, all is not as it seems. Book 1-6 compliant.
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite of Change Me. It doesn't matter if you had read that, as this will follow a similar plot as I had planned for the original. If you did read it, this is the new one, and the one which will be updated. The other one has been overwritten by this one. **

I was alone in my family. Youngest of seven, being the only girl made it lonely sometimes. It also made me want to be different and stand out enough to receive my parents approval. At least I had one thing in my favour, I was the only girl born in to the Weasley's in over 100 years.

Something inside of me snapped when I was younger, I felt left out continually being outshone by my elder brothers, Bill was the rebellious one, Charlie the brawn, Percy the brains, Fred and George the trouble makers, and Ron- the one who was part of the Golden Trio made up of himself, Granger and Potter. They all had redeeming qualities, I was just defined as "that Weasley girl."

I knew that I would never be a Gryffindor. I was different from my family. I could not always sympathise with their views, and I knew that from an early age. What I didn't know was that I'd be initiated into the inner circle of the Dark side, rising to the highest ranks rivalling Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Also what I didn't know was that I, gleefully, helped bring about the revolution of the Wizarding World. What the rest of the world did not know, was that whilst we were dark, we were not trying to bring about the demise of the wizarding world. We wanted to change it. We wanted to come out of hiding and be free to show our true colours, or so to speak.

The last thing I didn't know was that one day my named would be feared above all else, the name which brought fear and dismay to all which used it.

Ginevra Weasley.


	2. Chapter 1: The Early Years

Chapter 1. The Early Years.

Disclaimer: All easily identifiable characters and text are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: Something I will clarify, italisised speech is past conversations. Until about Chapter 6 or 7, it shall remain as a first person narrator (Ginny) fic. I would also like you to keep in mind that it's 18 – 19 year old Ginny writing a journal recanting her life. Thankyou.**

From as early as I can remember my family affiliated with the Light and their figurehead Albus Dumbledore. I always heard his name being thrown around our family, from my brothers and my parents. From the few times I met the man, I felt manipulated. His twinkling eyes pricking my brain, almost as if he was reading my mind. I knew he wanted to manipulate me, everyone did. I found out early in life that there was a prophecy about me, no-one actually told me, but in my household everyone is extraordinarily loud and it is extremely easy to eavesdrop. The night this was discussed was the second time I met Albus Dumbledore. He passed the knowledge and contents of the prophecy with my parents.

"_The first female Weasley by birth in over 100 years will hold a power she knows can help the world, but instead will lead down a different path. This power will cause her to change her allegiances, make the world suffer. The cause is not known, but shall be held in the highest stead."_

They were scared. Scared of the power I will wield, and the fact that one day I will turn the world upside down. From there on in, I became the priority in the family. They nurtured and loved me, and treated me extraordinarily well in the best way they could.

I grew up in a household where money was scarse, siblings were plenty, and that you had to stand out to be noticed. Except me. I was showered with love and sometimes it sickened me. It felt like I was being tortured sometimes, eating til I exploded, no rules or regulations. Of course, it made me want to push the boundaries. By age 10, I had wandered into the nearest muggle town, into the piercing shop and pierced my earlobes, upper cartilage of my left ear, and the tragus in my right. None of them pleased me, but I wanted to see the reaction of my parents. I knew the summer before Bill came home with a piercing in his ear, and my mother almost hit the roof.

When I came home, all my parents did was smile and gloss over the fact I had mutilated my body, without their consent, for attention. This frustrated me, because I wanted rules and boundaries and structure.

"_Why won't they punish me? I've stayed out late, pierced my body and they still won't acknowledge the fact that I'm out of line!" _ I was yelling at Bill. He was the brother I could trust with anything and everything. I knew he could give me a bluntly honest answer, and that he would.

"_Well Gin, honestly, I think they're a little afraid of you." _ His face told it all. I knew my parents followed Dumbledore to the point of blindness. If he thought I was dangerous, he would inform them. Then in their own unique way, they would try to placate me, to ensure I would remain on their side.

"_Why! Why are they afraid of me?" _ I didn't know, I didn't understand. I had heard the content of the prophecy but, I didn't know how they had interpreted it.

"_They want to you be good. They don't want you to turn take the path which your prophecy told them. You know what that is right?" _

"_Yes, I know." _ Ever since I found out about the prophecy, I kept on trying on finding out why it was made, and how it applied to me. But being 10 years old with only minimal old Hogwarts textbooks made it quite difficult.

"_Then you also know that they believe that you could be the demise of the wizarding world." _

I remember the day I received my Hogwarts letter. My parents were so proud, I however was hoping for a letter to Beaxbatons. Later I learned, it was a school which you had to apply, and that acceptance was limited.

_Dear Miss Weasley,___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been conditionally accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
><em>_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.___

_Yours sincerely,___

_Minerva McGonagall__  
><em>_Deputy Headmistress___

I remember asking my parents what a conditional acceptance was, they brushed it off and kept on congratulating me and said now we would have to go to Diagon Alley.

I later looked up the meaning of conditional acceptance and I found this: "_This type of acceptance is granted to students who are admitted to school with conditions, including reduced course load, probation, or meetings with academic advisors"_ At the time, it made absolutely no sense to me, but now it does. In hindsight it was probably a good thing.

I should probably also mention, the day I received my Hogwarts letter was the day I officially met Harry Potter. He ended up at my house with Fred, George and Ron spouting some story with him having bars on his window, and being starved to death. I highly doubted that, considering he was already famous and based on the way I was being treated, he should have been treated like royalty. Yet, I played my part as a fan-girl, hopefully quite convincingly. I could not let my parents see that I did not like the "Saviour of the Wizarding World" or something like that.

Later that same day, we visited Diagon Alley. My brothers and I needed several sets of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, and by some twist of fate, the man himself was having a book signing in Flourish and Blotts.

As far as I can remember, I was standing in line with my family, and as my brother Ron was having an verbal altercation with Draco Malfoy. Even though I did not like the Malfoy's at the time, I was aware of the power that they wielded in society, and the fact that they could indeed make our lives more difficult than they already were.

I was annoyed that Malfoy insinuated that I was Potter's girlfriend, but I could not protest. It would begin a whole barrage of questions starting with the verbal abuse coming from my brother regarding the fact I do not like his choice in friends.

One thing I remember clearly however was the addition to my cauldron by Lucius Malfoy.

_He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration". It went back into my cauldron, but landed awkwardly, like there was something placed inside._

I was not listening to the disagreement between my father and Mr. Malfoy, until my cauldron went flying and they were fighting like Muggles.

When we left the store, I was extrememly embarrassed. If we wanted to raise our profile in the Wizarding World, we could not physically duel. It should have been a proper Wizards duel involving honour.

I think this began the thinking that if we wanted to no longer be the submissive community in the world, we needed to act humanely yet, like we were equal. Yes, we have magic, but that did not mean that muggles were totally useless.

When we arrived home that afternoon, I found the diary which was left in my Transfiguration book.

I grabbed my new quills and ink and opened up to the second page and wrote:

_My name is Ginny._

A few seconds later the text disappeared, and in its place.

_Hello Ginny. My name is Tom. May I ask how my diary ended up in your possession?_

I pondered that for a second, would I give the diary the whole truth or a omitted version? I did not know the power it wielded, and that I also did not trust it completely.

_It was thrown into my cauldron at Flourish and Blotts._

_What date is it, Ginny?_

This question definitely threw me off guard. Was it that Flourish and Blotts did not exist in his time or dimension? Or that he knew I was in a different time, in the future.

_20__th__ of August, 1992._

_I believe that you and I will become great friends, Ginny. I believe we can work together to make the world you live in a better place._

How true those words were, I did not know at the time. Only time would reveal that.

And time did reveal it.


End file.
